The fatal Illness!
by Danielle-hp
Summary: Harry is ill and only snape can save him!?! updated!
1. Default Chapter

Harry was awoken late one night by a searing pain. He felt as sharp, hot pins were attacking his forehead. He sat up abruptly as the pain started to ebb away slowly. He suddenly became suspicious and looked out of his window accusingly, suddenly feelng rather silly as Voldemort wasn't likely to be in perfect Privet Drive. He sank onto his bed heavily and tried to think of something different but the curiosity of what Voldemort would try next was to hard to resist. Giving up to temptation harry leant back on the window sill with his knees tucked tightly against his chest. he held them as if they were his own life line. Slowly but surely the pain started to return the room swaying to and fro in front of his eyes. he took deep swaggering breathes and steadied himself against the table. he heaved himself to his feet and walked in slow circles starting to feel dizzy he collapsed into a lapse of unconsiousness, only to be woken by a terrifying sound. It was a piercing scream that shattered the silence, holding his ears he staggered out of the room the scream becoming louder, like a baby in pain, he crept steadily down the hall and tottered down the stairs searching desperately for the agonising scream. He searched the whole of the house but couldn't find a thing. The pain in his head had relifted itself and harry could think clearly as soon as the pain had stopped the screaming became silent once more. Stunned Harry went back to bed, walking briskly to his room. 

The next morning Harry awoke with a banging headache due to lack of sleep no doubt. Aunt Petunia knocked furiously on the door:

"Get out of bed NOW, You've got chores to do," she yelled through the crack in the frame. 

He trundled down the stairs and wandered sullenly into the kitchen no sooner had he set foot into the kitchen he was thrusted in front of the stove, and ordered to cook breakfast. Just the sheer smell of the bacon and eggs made Harry feel sick, his stomach lurched forward warning Harry to run fir the bathroom, he leapt out of the kitchen and down the hall up the stairs and into the bathroom. His stomach wretched as he let the ocean of blood and mucus flow into the toilet. Slightly dizzy he stood up with shaky legs and washed his face. Harry put the sudden illness down to catching the flu. Dudley had it when he came home from school, for the summer term, Harry unfortunately had to wait on him hand and foot and had obviously caught the fever. With his head swimming he lumbered into the kitchen again and started to finish the breakfast, luckily no one had noticed that he had left. Only two more weeks and he could go back to Hogwarts to enjoy his life again, well what he had left of it. With the happenings of last year he wasn't allowed to go back to the Weasleys until the last three days of term. He had finished his homework and wanted desperately to know what was going on with the wizarding world. Maybe it was better that he didn't. He finished the breakfast and hurried off upstairs he could be out of here in the next week.

Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep only to be placed in another of his unruly nightmares. He woke up whimpering in his bed drenched in sweat. He brushed off the guilty feeling harshly and convinced himself he wasn't going back to sleep. He sat gazing out of the window waiting for Hedwig to come back from hunting. It was his birthday in two days. 

The next two days ran by quickly, Harry was sick a further fifteen times each time his stomach ripped and grumbled in pain, he shrugged of the ill feeling and sat timidly next to the toilet, another wave of nausea swept over him as he leant over the toilet tiredly, he hadn't slept since Saturday and it was now Tuesday, his birthday he didn't feel much like celebrating, well it wasn't much of a happy place the bathroom. Feeling sure that he wasn't going to be sick he stood up feebly and crept to his bedroom, it was two am. He looked out of the window expectantly and waited, soon enough five large owls swept in through his window gracefully all except pig who shot around the ceiling in an impatient frenzy. He took Pig's letter first just to shut him up. It was Ron Harry recognised that scrawl anywhere;

" Hey Harry, 

How are things, Happy Birthday, Fred and George have bought a new building they are insistent on opening this joke shop. Mum is going mad, but I think they will do great. Here's part of your present I'll give you the rest when you come, tomorrow, Hope your feeling OK. Hermione has gone to see that Viktor in Hungary or some where like it. That slimy git if he upsets my Hermione he's dead. Write Back soon

RON"

Feeling slightly better he opened the small package which had a small candy in it, and it had a tiny note attached. 

"Give it to your cousin just before we take you home you'll have a great laugh" 

Laughing to himself he winced in pain and clutched his stomach that was burning inside and was about to explode. He ran furiously to the bathroom and reached it just in time. A few minutes later he emerged from the depths of the toilet and returned timidly to his bedroom. 

He opened the second letter that was from Hermione.

"Harry,

Are you OK, you haven't written in a while. Happy Birthday. I got your present from over here I think you'll like it might help. See you on the train.

Love Hermione.

P.S. Is Ron still mad at me? I hope not!"

Harry picked up the parcel next to him and opened it curiously, with a bewildered silence Harry lifted the contents out of the paper and looked at it in amazement. He suddenly realised he didn't know how to use a pensieve. He resolved to deciding that he would ask Dumbledore when he got back to Hogwarts. He then turned his attention to the remaining three parcels on his bed. One was from Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, there was a hastily scribbled note wishing Harry Happy Birthday, and a large portion of rather bedraggled looking toffee. One was from Hogwarts, which was the usual list of equipment, etc.… he tossed the letter aside telling himself he'd look at it later. Then he turned to the last note. He opened it uneasily and read;

"Harry,

Happy Birthday, I'll give you your present when you get to Hogwarts, its too big to send. Hope you are OK and don't worry everything is fine, you will be supervised on the train by Snape I know you hate him and quite frankly I can understand why but it's for the best. Sorry. I also happen to know who your Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher will be, ME. Oh yeah I forgot you wont know that my name has been cleared. I'll tell you all the details when you get here. Take care Sirius."

Harry's heart did a somersault he would see Sirius everyday that had to be a good thing. 

Two hours later he was awoken by the Dursleys yet again after a dreamless sleep he felt rather peaceful. This only lasted momentarily as Uncle Vernon's purpling face met him at the foot of the stairs. He dragged harry to one side and took a deep breath, his vice like grip on Harry's arm told him he was going to have a new bruise. 

"What do you think you are doing! Ay! Inviting them – them – people here without asking, thought you were being smart did you", Uncle Vernon gave Harry a good kick in the stomach before letting him out of the hall. He stood up in agony determined not to show Mr Weasley what had happened. Like many other times before Harry had reluctantly received a good kicking for no apparent reason except breathing, clutching his side he heaved himself through to the lounge door, and took a deep breath. He walked into the lounge amusedly and limping slightly, Mr Weasley noticed this straight away and gave harry a concerned look, Harry tore his eyes away from Mr Weasleys and told them he was just going to get his things, Fred and George helped him.

" You all right Harry," George asked worriedly

Harry smiled and shrugged the question away, they returned a few moments later downstairs with his possessions and waved to the Dursleys suddenly harry remembered the small candy in his pocket and threw it on the floor, Dudley seized it straight away, and Harry watched as he started to sprout feathers and a beak, laughing hysterically he followed the Weasleys to the front door, Dudley was running around the lounge in shock, Uncle Vernon was ordering him to calm down while he called an ambulance and Aunt Petunia was huddled in the corner in fright. Harry looked in shock at the ministry car that had pulled up to take them to the Weasleys, after the last fiasco with the fire Mr Weasley thought it would be best to drive here and back. Harry sat in the back, nearest the window and drifted off into a disturbing dream. 

__

NOOOOOOO, Not Cedric Not Cedric, He's Innocent INNOCENT……..It's your fault Harry, You did this, Hermione and Ron leered at him laughing at his broken heart, Guilt swarming all over him swallowing him into its nothingness, with only his mothers scream to haunt him…

"Harry, Harry Wake up, your having a nightmare" Mr Weasley shook him from his dream and felt his boiling head, 

"Harry are you all right, you're very hot."

Harry looked around the back seat at the bewildered but very concerned looking faces, in embarrassment he muttered something about a nightmare and him being OK and shrugged Mr Weasley off his shoulders, wincing as they turned a corner Ron shot a look at his dad and then at Harry, Arthur looked sternly at Ron and that seemed to put an end to the matter. 

Back at the Burrow Harry asked to be excused from the pleasantries and hurried off to the toilet, after a violent coughing fit in the subdued room Harry was sick some more, he felt as though his head was about to explode, the pounding in his chest as he breathed sharp deep breathes. He looked in the mirror and sighed heavily trying to bring some colour back into his pale face, by slapping his cheeks roughly the redness, swarming back to his face, even though it was raining outside Harry was swelteringly hot, he stumbled out of the bathroom the agonising pain in his side was growing increasingly and his chest was becoming very tight. Harry walked silently down the many stairs and stopped outside the kitchen where all the Weasleys were whispering about him;

"Molly, somethings wrong, he was screaming in his sleep, whenever the car turned he looked as though he was in agony, something is seriuosly wrong!"

"Well Harry's had a lot to cope with Arthur. The boy's bound to be having problems."

"Yeah, but Mum Harry's never been like this, he's dead isolated and on his own, he wont even talk to me about it, he never sent me one owl in the holidays."

"Well it does seem very odd, but if he's having nightmares I don't want you to harass him is that clear, Fred, George, and you Ron, I know he's your best friend but if he wants to tell you he'll do it himself."

Harry felt very embarrassed, every one was very concerned about him, but he couldn't tell them about his dreams or the insufferable amount of guilt he was feeling they would think he'd lost his nerve, and after all he only had the flu. The days rushed by, Harry had forced himself to act as normal as possible and was having a great time, he had been to Diagon Alley and had gotten all of his stuff, he had woken up on the last day of the term rather excited, it seemed that every one already knew that Sirius had been cleared of all accusations and was their new teacher. 

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat uncomfortably in his chair, he wheezed and winced at the pain in his chest. Hermione consistently asked Harry if he was OK. He reassured her and sat back uncomfortably. Snape was looming in the darkness of the shadows his penetrating stare seemed to be watching Harry's every move. Harry gasped and clutched his chest the room was swimming before his face and the pain in his forehead was worse than ever an unbearable agony swept over him. He slumped off his chair onto the floor. Hermione was squealing at the side of him whilst Ron was jumping on the spot, Harry's convulsing body made Snape quiver with concern, he swept over to his side and leant down next to him, he felt the red hot wrist of Harry's limp arm and realised he must be in agony, Harry coughed violently and lapsed in and out of consciousness. Snape picked up the limp body and disapparated with a pop! The look on Ron and Hermiones face was one of sheer concern and within seconds Dumbledore had appeared before them. 

"Sit down." He said reassuringly, "Professor Snape knows what he is doing," Ron opened his mouth as if to interrupt, but Dumbledore held up a silencing hand and then carried on, 

"He has taken Harry to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and is looking after him as we speak, he is very ill," Dumbledore ushered them to sit down,

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again as if wanting to speak but thought better of it. Dumbledore as if reading her mind promptly assured them they could see Harry as soon as they got to the school. 

"But I must warn you he wont be up to talking much and he will need your support, he has been through a lot lately." 

The journey to Hogwarts seemed to take forever, seconds were minutes and minutes were hours and hours were days, everyone sat in silent anticipation occasionally Hermione let out a stifled sob, and Dumbledore sat close to her, and held her hand in his, whilst whispering soothing words to her to calm her down, whilst Ron had gone to the toilet several times, he felt a cold ice cube slip down his throat and the tears prickling the back of his eyes, he felt as if he was going to be sick.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Snape had gently laid Harry onto the nearest bed and called for Madam Pomfrey. 

"I've never seen anyone so weak and fragile" Snape said nervously,

Madam Pomfrey set about reviving the poor wreck of a boy, she tried many potions but to no avail had to resort to the muggle way of reviving Harry, she placed an oxygen mask over the pale face and began CPR, after the fifth attempt Harry became conscious, Snape had stopped jumping on the spot nervously and resumed his role as the most hated teacher at Hogwarts. Harry opened his heavy eyelids and looked shocked, he sat up quickly but collapsed again onto the bed clutching his side. Snape rushed to his side and told him to lay very still, Madam Pomfrey walked over to the side of him and carried out a thorough check up at last she found the problem, she reassured Harry and took Snape aside.

"He's going to have to have a minor operation aswell as a very serious one."

"w-w-what, why whats wrong with the child,?" Snape glanced over to the frail motionless body.

"Well, he's got pneumonia, that's where his lung has collapsed but this due to a case of untreated flu, and his appendix is about to burst if it isn't removed he'll die." She sniffed and took a breath then continued. "it also looks like he has been abused, taken a few beatings, he's covered in bruises, above all this that child is clearly an emotional wreck. He needs some support mentally aswell as physically" 

Snape took it all in and told poppy he would help. She went about gathering all her equipment and prepared Harry for the worst, Snape glided over to his shaking body and took his hand, his cold clammy fingers felt surprisingly comforting, Harry braced himself and then felt a sharp pain in his side, slowly he drifted into a dreamless sleep, the anaesthetic was kicking in, Snape was holding his hand up until he woke with a start. 

__

NOOOOOOOOOOO, leave him it's me you want, NOOOOOOOOOO he's innocent, INNOCENT, this is your fault Harry, you did this……

Harry awoke in a cold sweat he had been gently shaken awake, he suddenly erupted into a fit of coughs and was swelteringly hot, the small band aroudn his arm was bleeping wildly, Snape tried to calm Harry, he sat next to him on the bed and rocked him gently in his arms whilst stroking his head affectionately, He beckoned for Madam Pomfrey to attend to his temperature, she gave him a mouthful of potion and laid him on his bed, she talked Harry through what had happened and reassured him that he was now safe. The IV in his hand was stinging and his head was throbbing. He looked at Snape bewildered, and tried to sit up, Snape leapt forward and placed pressure to the wound, where had had his appendix removed, this helped a lot.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up potter!" Snape gestured gently.

"w-w-w-why are you here!" Harry replied defensively 

"Calm down potter, you're going to make yourself sick, I'm here because you collapsed on the train, I'm also here to help you and get you back to you r full strength, but I suppose then you'll go back to being _BRAVE _I suppose. Why didn't you tell anyone how ill you felt?"

"I-I-I I don't know, it was hard not that anyone would've cared!"

"don't be so ridiculous even I care, poor Ron and Hermione are sat distraught in their common room, now if they didn't care I don't suppose they would be badgering Dumbledore to let them see you?"

"it's all my fault" Harry winced as a new batch of agony claimed him, Snape instantly lay him down and wiped his face, he stroked Harry's hair in father like fashion and embraced Harry in a comforting hug, he let go and spoke soothingly to him telling him he must sleep. 

_HELP HELP SOMEONE HE'S DEAD IT WASN'T MY FAULT VOLDEMORT HE WAS INNOCENT NOOOOOOOOO…_

Harry suddenly shot upright clasping a hand over his forehead, his scar was burning beneath his fingers, he clenched his teeth and swayed slightly on the spot, the room swam before him, as he tried to cry out in pain, he sank into the murky depths of blackness.

Snape was rudely awoken by a loud piercing beep, Harry was unconscious, in his bed, he shouted for help, and placed the oxygen mask back over Harry's pale but amazingly hot face, Madam Pomfrey ran to assist she started CPR and almost immediately Harry started breathing again, she inserted still more injections and gave him a fresh batch of healing potion, Snape had gone paler than ever,

"He's OK now Severus, He's Fine!" She spoke soothingly to the potions master.

Dumbledore appeared at the door and walked briskly to meet the worried faces.

"How's he doing" the twinkle in his eyes had gone and was replaced by a misty fog.

"Not good, We're doing all we can, lets just hope his condition improves?"

They all stood in silence for a moment as the wristband around harry was beeping, Snape fed him more potions and waited silently.

"I'm afraid he's taking in too many potions Albus, we're going to have to resort to muggle treatment soon, oh I hope he recovers"

"he will" he said anxiously, he paused for a second and then added "he's a fighter" 


	2. Ron's outburst

"Where's Sirius, I thought he would rush to be at the boys' side?" 

Dumbledore looked sympathetically towards Harry and replied reluctantly, 

"He will be here in the morning, he was rather distraught when he was told of Harry's collapse. I told him to gather himself and visit tomorrow." He then added rather humorously " I did not have the heart to tell him his life long enemy is watching over him."

Snape looked solemnly at the floor and blinked back a fearful tear. Madam Pomfrey soon joined them and checked Harry over. 

"Well I'd say he is improving, he should be right as rain in no time."

Snape gave Harry one last wistful look and then swept out of the room. Madam Pomfrey continued;

"It also looks to me as if he's been beaten up! He is simply covered in bruises and winces at the slightest touch." 

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and nodded reverbrantly, "I see"

Then his mood improved, "lets not mention this just yet, we can talk to Harry when he feels better." 

"I think Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would like to see him?"

"…But Headmaster he is in no fit state to be socialising." 

" I fear not Poppy my dear, but it will put there minds at rest"

"Very well" she shuffled over to the door and gestured for harry's friends to follow. 

Hermione gasped and sat next to Harry sobbing uncontrollably. Yet Ron just stared at Harry's limp form. At that moment Harry sat up abruptly and whimpered in pain, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to help him lie back down, he glanced around the room nervously and managed a weak smile. Hermione stopped crying immediately and held Harry's hand. Ron nodded at him friendly and winked.

"Where's Sirius" Harry asked quietly fighting back a wave of pain.

"He'll be here shortly," Dumbledore emerged from the shadows and approached Harry, he smiled at him fondly and asked;

"Harry ron tells me you haven't been yourself, why didn't you ask for help?"

"well I thought I just had flu, not appendicitis."

"Or pneumonia, didn't you realise something must be wrong when you coughed up blood" said ron hotly, he felt anger claim his upset self, " why didn't you say something Harry, thought you could handle it yourself as you always do, your not invincible Harry, your really ill, why didn't you tell us?"

Ron placed a concerned hand on Harrys shoulder, Harry backed away in pain and blinked back threatening tears, 

"will you get Sirius?" and with that Harry sank uncomfortably into his bed and let silent tears roll down his face.


End file.
